


run away

by botanicalskeleton



Series: Parent!Phan (Maeve) [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalskeleton/pseuds/botanicalskeleton
Summary: Maeve wants candy and threatens to run away when Phil says she can't have candy.





	run away

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the phandom fic fest bingo fest!
> 
> You can view my card [here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iFP7FDBcKYjFvOqTMhTCALa3Qrwn2AX3/view?usp=sharing)

Phil sat the bowl down on the counter and walked over to the fridge. Opening it, he grabbed a few things needed and headed back to where he was. Dan was out, so he decided to make dinner for once for everyone. Usually, Dan was the one to make food because Phil was awful at it. Many times he’s caught something on fire and Dan’s had to rush in and help but he was confident this time. Plus their daughter was in the living room watching cartoons so he couldn’t be careless. Besides, the insurance on this place wasn’t the best while they look for a new home to move into.

Phil stared at everything in front of him and was completely unsure where to start. All he was planning on doing was making spaghetti, how complicated could that be? He could just easily scrap this idea and make chicken nuggets for them all. Maeve would love that at least, Dan, who knows. If he’s hungry enough he’ll eat almost anything. Just he would make them in the microwave and hope for the best.

He heard his phone go off in the other room, and he went in. He should check on Maeve anyways.

“Whatcha doing love?” He asked as he picked up his phone. She was still on the couch sitting, with her cat on her lap watching tv. Turning her head, she looked at Phil and smiled. Phil wasn’t paying much attention and looked at the tv and saw Dan on the screen. Of course, she was watching his videos. She was Dan’s baby and when he was gone she missed him a lot. Not that she didn’t miss Phil, but he was okay with that. He adored her and Dan together and it never failed to warm his heart.

“Watching daddy.” Maeve turned her head back to the screen and continued to watch. The volume was down low, but just loud enough for her little ears to hear. It was a video Dan made about being sick years ago. “Why does he look funny?”

Phil chuckled and sat beside her, “Because your daddy has always looked funny.”

She laughed and laid her head on Phil and kept watching. He kissed the top of her head and checked his phone.

**Dan 14:09: i’ll be back in 45**

**Dan 14:09: hopefully **

**Phil 14:11: Okay, be careful xx. **

**Phil 14:12: Maeve is watching your old videos again **

**Dan 14:15: that’s not surprising, when does she not **

Phil chuckled and sat his phone down.

“Does spaghetti for dinner sound good?” Phil asked Maeve.

Turning her head she looked at Phil again. “Can I have candy?”

“Maybe after dinner, wait till daddy gets home.”

Phil hated when Maeve had a bunch of candy. Then she was hyper and running around and hard to get to bed that night. Or it just gave her an upset stomach and they were stuck with a sick child in their bed with them.

Maeve stared at Phil as he stood up. “But I want some now!” She pouted.

Phil raised his brow and looked at her. “I said no Maeve, you’ll have to wait until daddy gets home.”

She started to cry and sat Dimples to the side. Phil watched her as she climbed off the couch and stood there. She was short compared to himself, but he was a giant so what was he to expect. Maeve kept crying and rubbing her eyes.

“Maeve. Come on, there’s no need to cry.” Phil said, keeping his voice calm.

Maeve huffed and rubbed her eyes and ran back to her room. Phil cocked his brow and watched her. He could hear rummaging coming from her room. So he headed back and leaned in the doorway.

“Maeve, what are you doing?” She had the book bag she carried when the three of them went on holiday or day-long trips. Phil watched her shove a t-shirt in the bag and her cat’s favorite toy.

“Ru- running away.”

Phil stared at her and couldn’t help but feel the need to chuckle. He retained himself though and sighed. “You’re leaving daddy and me?”

She looked at Phil and then nodded. Zipping the bag, she tossed it over her shoulder and yelled her cat. “Di-Dimples!”

“Dimples can’t go with you, love.”

She stared at him like he just committed a crime. At that moment he felt like he did. He truly did. But he was also amused. He tried to run away when he was younger too, probably about Maeve’s age. So it was only a matter of time before she “tried to” as well.

“Aren’t you going to wait until daddy comes home to say bye?”

Wiping her eyes she nodded and climbed onto her bed. Setting the bag to the side she stared at Phil and Dimples came running in.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr [@flymetomanchester](https://flymetomanchester.tumblr.com)


End file.
